Why?
by Chaimera
Summary: 12 Duo's pov My first fic. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of Gundam wing or any of the characters, so please don't sue 'cause I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Chaimera: O.K here we go!! First posted fic. Yeahy.  
  
Kaz: (bounces of a wall) Wahoo  
  
Chaimera: What are you so excited about??  
  
Rayne: (ducks to avoid getting hit by Kaz) Yeah for all we know nobody will like it.  
  
Kaz: Oh your just a pessimist.  
  
C.C: Oh shut up and lets get on with it!!(Catches Kaz and sits on her)  
  
Duo: What did you do to us now?  
  
Chaimera: Nothing I swear.  
  
Heero: Yeah that's what you said last time!  
  
Chaimera: Well last time it wasn't posted.  
  
Duo: But…..  
  
C.C: Lets just get on with it!  
  
Chaimera: Your just cranky 'cause nothing gets blown up.  
  
C.C: Well I can blow something up now, (whips out rocket launcher from….somewhere)That will improve my mood.  
  
Chaimera: Uh oh. O.K on with the story.eep (runs away from C.C who has produced more large weapons)   
  
Why  
  
By Chaimera  
  
Well here we are. Same as always. The battle is over, we trudge back to the safe house tired, dirty and more often than not bloody.  
  
Well the rest of us do anyway. Huh strange really.  
  
He is only human……..I think. Well anyway the rest of us are and we are constantly bruised, batter and …….you get the idea. Most of its from the battles but some or most, I should say of mine are from the fights, ya know what I mean? The ones where I piss my best friend off so much that he beats the shit out of me. Go figure, he probably just needs an outlet ya know?  
  
Best friend. That's an interesting term in our group. I don't think any of us are really friends, well Trowa and Quatre are a little more than friends but the rest of us …….nah. We put up with each other or they put up with me the way they see it. So anyway my best friend, HA, that's what I tell my self , that's why I don't fight back.  
  
  
  
YEAH RIGHT!!!  
  
I just don't want to admit that I like him more than I should.  
  
Jeeze. Ya know when I started this I thought great so it's a war just swoop in blow every thing to hell and get out! Easy right?  
  
But oh no not for me nothings EVER simple for me. Nope Mr. Perfect Soldier had to come waltzing in with his trigger happy suicidal attitude, and his well toned muscle's and his spandex sho………..arrgh. You see, You see what he dose to me, not only dose he cause me to cough up blood every now and then but he is a major distraction. I could be sitting there, repairing Deathsythe minding my own business, when in he comes and starts to workout, or some other activity that makes him sweat or look even better.  
  
  
  
A MAJOR distraction.  
  
"Hey Duo, are you ok?" I'm pulled back to the real world by Quatre, and turn in the large armchair to look at him, trade mark grin plastered firmly in place.  
  
"Yeah Q-man, why?" he gives me an odd look.  
  
"You just went all spacey and quiet, not like you."  
  
I give what I hope looks like a mock scowl "What? I thought you'd be happy that I was quiet for once." Even though it doesn't show I can tell I surprised him. They don't think I know what I'm doing or saying most of the time, but I figure if I didn't piss them off so much, they'd go insane. Well more than they already are anyway.  
  
"I was just thinking man, ya know going over the battle, seein' if I could improve on anything." I hear what sounds like a held back laugh from the couch across from me. I turn and there he is, the most aggravating, violent, hot boy, man, alien whatever I have ever seen and I think he just laughed. Very unusual.  
  
"Find something funny Hee-chan?" he hates me calling him that but these days its more appropriate, for me anyway. You know, I think I can actually see his eyebrow twitch.  
  
"Anything that involves you thinking Duo has to be amusing." He deadpans the whole speech, but I can just barely see the laughter in his eyes.   
  
That's the real reason why I do it, I figure, why I put up with all of it. To just catch a glimpse of the human underneath.  
  
But unfortunately today, I'm really not in the mood. I'm tired my head hurts and I'm really horny, so my own mask of laughter slips.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Heero. I'm really tired and not in the mood for your bullshit."  
  
HA that shut him up!!  
  
Everyone just stares at me. I didn't think me having a bad day would make such an impact. And trust me if I could kick myself I would because I can see some of Heero's human side again, the side I work so hard to bring out, the side that only I notice but this time it looks hurt. See how complicated my life is. I just turn and leave.  
  
In my room, is well it's a mess but I don't think that would surprise you. If I don't stop pacing soon the floors gonna cave in but I just cant sit still. I was throwing some stuff around earlier, but WuFei came in and threatened to slice and dice me with his katana.   
  
I hate it when people see the real me. It opens me up to too much pain, but I all ready did that myself when I fell in love with Heero.   
  
Whoa did I just say that?   
  
No, No Way!!!   
  
Love and death don't go together.   
  
I know, I've been there and with Heero's annoying habit of blowing himself up, I really don't think love is a good thing.   
  
Why couldn't just be a stupid crush anyway?  
  
Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?WHY? GODDAMNIT.  
  
I punch the wall…………  
  
That really hurts.  
  
There's a knock on the door and I already know who it is. I can smell him or something, I dunno. I crack the door and peer out at him. My hair is a mess, which I hate. Especially since I have so much of it. What can I say, I'm very vain.  
  
I sigh and ask a pointless question. "What Heero? What now?"  
  
"Can……Can I come in?" he says this with restraint. I can see the anger in his eyes. This is going to hurt in the morning. But hey I'm gonna be hurt anyway lets see how far I can go. "No Heero, go away." I begin to close the door, but as expected he stops me.   
  
"Duo….." Uh oh…. fight face.  
  
"Heero……..Just go" Even I don't believe it, my voice lacks its usual enthusiasm.   
  
Well here we go. He forces his way in and closes the door behind him. I just stand there and wait. He looks me over for well it seems like hours. Damn it. I just realized, my shirt has been abandoned on the other side of the room, no padding then. Then the wait is over.  
  
He sucker punches me right in the gut. I'm on the floor in the fetal position.  
  
MAN that hurt.  
  
Now he's either going to hall me up and punch me again, or kick me. But he doesn't, instead he says "Why don't you fight back Duo?" Well that's a ch…….Ouch, nope there's the kick. That at least fractured a rib.  
  
I don't think he knows his own strength.  
  
Well he rarely sees the aftermath so he wouldn't.  
  
He hauls me to my feet, my breathing is harsh and I brace myself for the next hit.  
  
But once again it never came. He speaks again, quietly but harshly.  
  
"Why Duo?" I look at the floor, there is no way I am answering that question.  
  
He shakes me and throws me against the wall. He's shouting now. "Why? Why won't you fight back? Why do you let do this to you? Why do you let me treat you like shit? Answer me!!"  
  
Well that was new. I prop my self upright and watch him. He's taken my place, pacing the room looking unusually animated. I open my mouth to answer him but he starts before me.  
  
"You know Duo, I can't stand you."  
  
Well its not exactly a news flash, now is it?  
  
"You're annoying, your messy, your hair is way to long to be practical…."  
  
O.K now he was getting personal.   
  
".......You never wash up, you eat all the food, your careless in battle, you make jokes at the most inappropriate times……"   
  
If he doesn't stop soon I'm going to pass out.  
  
"….and you're the only person who can see the real me."  
  
Whoa, now that's interesting. No wait I will not get my hopes up, I will not get my hopes up.  
  
"You are the only person who has the guts or gives a damn about me enough to call me out when I need it. You're the only person who ever cared, ever really cared and I treat you like crap for it and what's worse, you let me. So why?"  
  
For the first time in my life, I was speechless. Here was the coldest, hardest, most detached person I had ever met pouring his previously off limits on pain of slow death heart, to me!  
  
Huh….. and just when you think you know a person..  
  
Well during all of this Heero had been pacing, but now he was on his knees. On his knees in front of me, one injured, tired , shocked Duo Maxwell.  
  
He just looked at me straight in the eye and asked again, no longer shouting but well for lack of any other words all together pleading.  
  
"Why?" Well here I go, I will have no dignity left after this.  
  
"I……"  
  
Do it! He needs it. Jeeze what I do for that boy.   
  
"I..didn't want to hurt you Heero."  
  
He looked puzzled and I'm not surprised.  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than I look, and besides.." I laugh bitterly   
  
"If you don't let out your frustration on someone your going to blow your self up! Again." I explain, all the while looking at the floor.   
  
When I finally look up I see a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
  
  
Well 'aint that a kick in the head.  
  
Wait Oh no. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO. Heero Yuy dose not cry, It just doesn't happen, it's, it's……weird.  
  
"Heero…"I say weekly. "Don't…..don't…."  
  
Great I cant even say it. Oh well if this doesn't work, he is going to throw me from here to L4.  
  
I lean forward and cup his face in my hands. He looks confused and kinda cute (not a word I generally associate with Heero) and then I kiss him. Soft and not to demanding I hope but all coherent thought ends when he brings his hand up to the base of my skull and pulls me closer, our kiss intensifying and deepening.  
  
We break apart both gasping for air. I look away afraid of what I might see in his eyes. He forces me to look at him, his hands holding my face steady.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I swear to god, if I hear that word one more time today I'm going to self destruct.  
  
Well here we go again. "Because….." This time I look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Because I love you Heero. I have done for a while and I don't expect you to feel any remote semblance of the feelings I have for you, but there you go. That's your answer."  
  
I am suddenly pulled in to the tightest embrace you could imagine with Heero whispering in my ear "I'm sorry Duo. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."  
  
After a while he calms down and I just hold him. Then I hear it, just a whisper at first but then he sits up looks at me directly and says  
  
"Aishiteru Duo."  
  
I'm bowled over and almost literally because he jumps me and hugs me and kisses me and then……….well I'm going to leave that up to you to figure out.   
  
The next morning at dawn I awake in Heero's tight embrace. He's still asleep but he's clinging tome like I'm a lifeline, not that I really mind.   
  
And man was I right. I hurt all over but boy was it worth it.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
And yet I gotta' wonder why Heero fell in love with a jerk like me.  
  
Oh well, maybe if I stop asking, someone will tell me. I am going back to sleep now and when I wake up……ah I dunno, I'll probably get some painkillers.  
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
Owari   
  
Chaimera: (sitting on C.C along with Kaz and Rayne) Well what did you think??   
  
Kaz: Why are we sitting on C.C again?  
  
Chaimera: 'Cause he was trying to kill me!  
  
C.C: Mph Mrhp Numphs  
  
Kaz: Huh?  
  
C.C: Murnnph  
  
Heero: I cant belive you made me cry! I don't cry.   
  
Chaimera: Hey blame Rayne, she gave me the idea.  
  
Duo: I thought it was cute.  
  
Heero: Omae O….  
  
Chaimera: Yeah yeah yeah, If you don't want him I'll take him off your hands(winks at Duo)  
  
Heero:(pulls out gun and aims at Chaimera's head) Mine.  
  
Chaimera: Uh C.C we'll get off you if you chase Heero instead of me OK?  
  
C.C:....Munph.(gets up and faces Heero)  
  
Chaimera: (positions self far away from trigger happy boys)Any way R&R please, sequel maybe I dunno. But be kind, like I said first fic.  
  
Duo: We have to go now!!  
  
Kaz:Why? (Looks at Heero and C.C who have a Gundam and Military tank respectively) Oooh  
  
Rayne: Bye  
  
All: (run away like the scared little girls they are) 


End file.
